Star-Lit Sky
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: Long ago, the Village of Konohagakure and the clan of Uchihas were the strongest of allies until the Uchihas betrayed the village… AU Future SasuNaru Multi-X Overs in Future Chapters
1. Arc 1: Prologue

**Pairings:**

**Spoilers~ (my friend has been trying to get me into the Doctor Who fandom. :P )**

Yay, new story~ If you've read one of my post-chapter notes on WSHL, you would know that I'm doing this for myself. Not for anyone else.

I want to make a dream I had (an actual dream, from sleeping) where I actually SAW some of the scenes from this story come to life through words. Maybe when I'm skilled enough with a pencil, I'll draw it, but for now, it will be here.

Hope you guys enjoy this because… as you already know from my stories (unless you're a newcomer), I mostly write humor. I want to do something different and step out of my comfort zone and into adventure/drama. I don't know, I mean. I'm planning for romance and Yaoi since that's what I saw in my dream (lol, following my dreams in a literal sense), but I don't think I have many lemons/lime planned. Only one so far and that's… about seven arcs away. O_o

Not to say there won't be romance, it's just... far off...

Also, I'm making a lot of things, such as 'Demonic Traditions' up as I go along so bear with me. I'm sure to make a lot of mistakes even though I will post special crap about a certain type of demon' culture in the post-chapter notes. :P

**Summary:** Long ago, the Village of Konohagakure and the clan of Uchihas were the strongest of allies until the Uchihas betrayed the village…

**Warnings:** Hm… I don't think much of anything besides AU

'Thoughts.'

"Speech."

* * *

**Arc One: Part 1**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Naruto's throat burned from something – smoke? He coughed a little. It was so hot. _

_Sweltering. _

_Blistering pain from the heat. _

_Constricting him until he could barely breathe in the smoky haze._

_Panic rose through his body as questions whirled through his head. Is there a fire? Where was it? Could he escape in time? What about the others? Could he save them, too?_

_Aquamarine eyes frantically searched the area. It looked like he was in a lavish room fit for a young child what with toys strewn across the floor that were perfect for small children. He was sitting on a small bed and if it wasn't for the red-orange hue or the smoke that filled the air like a thick blanket, he might've contemplated looking around a little more, even play a little with the toys that have caught his interest. No. Stay focused._

_Suddenly, the door slammed open and a woman with long red hair ran in towards where he was sitting after carefully closing it shut once more. She was dressed in a light green nightgown that went down to midhip. She had such a scared expression, now a bit more relieved since when she first barged in now that she's seen him, that Naruto felt the urge hug her, if only to make her look less frightened. Her long, thin fingers ran through his blond hair as she held him close, whispering words that could not be heard by Naruto. Her violet eyes never fazed from the door she had entered from, as if she was expecting a monster to erupt from it. _

_Her eyes widened the slightest before she ran to the closet and pushed him in the far back of huge compartment. She continued saying words that was barely heard over the crackling of the fire. It sounded so close… _

_Her hand cupped his face as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Naruto felt tears rise in his eyes. Where was the woman going? Why was she leaving him? Did she sense the danger, as well?_

_Past his tears, he also noticed that she was crying, too. Silent tears ran down her face as she stood back and gently closed the door, whispering the only words he could hear. _

"_I love you, Naru…"_

_Naruto gasped, finally being able to hear more than the snapping of fiery embers. There was pain in his head as the sound of the close fire suddenly dimmed and heart retching screams and cries of panic could be heard just outside the small closet. Naruto curled up into a ball next to a couple robes, willing them to stop. He longed for the crackling of fire; at least it didn't have the emotion of pain and sadness as it cried. The screams were becoming too much. _

"_No! Stop!" The cries of the woman caused his head to pop straight up. He slowly uncurled himself and crawled to the door. He tried to push on it, but something was in the way. The sounds of grunting and metal clashing could be heard until loud crackling and a thump ended all sound._

_What was once the crackling of fire, the screams and shouts of pain, and the sound of a bloody battle all ended in silence. _

_The heat swiftly turned into unforgiving coldness and the closet took a blackened hue, a color akin to charcoal before being thrown into the fire pit. _

_Naruto was positive that if he was asked which he preferred, it was the fire. Darkness and silence only went so far before coldness and death followed shortly after._

_Shivering, Naruto pushed on the door only for it to crumble upon touch. He coughed violently at the dust that filled the air before crawling through what once was a door only to fall. There was nothing beneath him, as it seemed that the floor had been burned away from the fire. _

_When Naruto looked down, all he could see was black. _

_Then, Naruto _felt_. Searing pain suddenly roared through his body as he came into contact with something. A cry of pain pierced the air, his cry. His hands clenched and unclenched as sobs began to rack through his body._

_Slowly, he pressed a shaking hand on the surface he had landed on, and he realized that it was burnt wood. He tried to move, but felt small pricks all over his body. The wood had burnt so unevenly that you could get a splinter just by touching it, let alone crashing down on it. Tears of pain sprang up again as he heard footsteps. _

_They were approaching him quickly and with precision. Naruto curled in on himself again, afraid. Were they the people who caused the screaming? Were they the ones who had started the fire and made the floor go away? Were they going to give him more pain?_

"_Oh my… Kurama-sama!"_

* * *

Aquamarine eyes suddenly sprang open as Naruto sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room he was in – his bedroom before he sighed and fell back in his bed. It was only a nightmare, he told himself, but it felt too real to be one. All the pain and emotion felt too close to reality to be categorized as a figment of his conscience.

Naruto wiped his eyes, feeling the wet tears that occupied them. He hated nightmares. They were always similar the one he'd just had. The loud crackling of fire, the screams, and the person who'd come to find him and try to keep him safe only to die and ultimately the cry of his adopter's name. It was always the same and Naruto hated it.

He often wondered if these dreams were memories. Naruto couldn't remember anything before age five when he was taken in by the king of the Land of the Fox. He didn't like the idea of having actually going through what the dreams showed so he shrugged the idea off.

A shiver ran through his body as his mind recalled the dream without his permission. No. He certainly never wanted to go through that.

Naruto pushed himself out of bed to walk over to his window. Whenever he had a nightmare, looking at the stars calmed him down for some reason. Lately, he had found himself falling asleep under it.

Naruto had blond hair that always looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His caretaker, Iruka Umino, has repeatedly tried to tame it and has repeatedly been found sulking in a corner later on. He was dressed in an orange, long night shirt with black pants. He was older than his dream self who couldn't be more than four. He had recently turned sixteen, a grand affair. In Kitsune tradition, he's now considered an adult and is free to choose to have a mate or to travel out of the borders of the vast land. He could also finally hunt alone whenever he liked, not when he was given permission, something he couldn't wait for.

His room was fairly big with crème wallpaper and wooden floors. A bed leant against one side of the room with a wooden dresser against the opposite. On the dresser were many pictures of Naruto with his caretaker and adopter, Kurama. An analog clock that read 3:18 AM hung above it. A window over to the left side of his bed hung above a comfortable chair and small bookcase. Past it, a small balcony that looked over the land Kurama ruled as the King of the Land of the Fox. The door to the hallway and rest of the small palace that he lived in was parallel to the balcony.

Naruto settled himself into the chair, drowsily looking out the window at the clear, star lit sky. His frantically beating heart slowed as his breath started to even out. Looks like he was going to fall asleep again…

* * *

Hidden eyes, filled with admiration and love, gazed over the sleeping blond. The day they'd finally meet after so long a wait was coming soon…

* * *

**End Chapter**

Notes:

1 Flashbacks. I hate them and love them. There's going to be a lot.

2 Blah. Plot. It hates me.

3 I won't be doing things like I usually do.

4 Hm… next chapter is pretty much done; I just need to revise it.

Also, my story is more than likely to have a BUNCH of x-overs. Not necessarily with them being the main characters, more like secondary characters with their own issues or just mere mentions. Truthfully, it's me not wanting to make up a whole lot OC characters and instead use what I have to make a whole, fuller story. Hopefully, encouraging those who don't know a lot of good anime to check out what I like. I won't be a spoiler for you it's just that I like my stories connected.

X-overs are the way to go. They're also just for you guys to see if you really know these fandoms as well as you think you do.

From now on, the chapters will probably have an x-over in them. The x-overs will be revealed in the next chapter.

I dunno what to really do if you manage to find all of them in a chapter. I'll be thinking on that.

Have fun spotting them! :D

* * *

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

_**PS: **_I realize that x-overs are not really everyone's favs, but the story will not be really focused on them. They're really only there because of well… spoilers. :)


	2. Arc 1: Hunt

**Pairings:**

**SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping **

The first official chapter! Honestly, this was "finished" already, but I decided to add more and more until it's what it is now! :)

Each chapter is hopefully going to get longer and longer until I'm able to have 15+ page chapters! Also, I had like… five different versions of this chapter and I needed to combine them all into one. It was horrible with my slow ass netbook. D:

I decided to try out a 1st person POV throughout the story. Let's cross our fingers in hopes I don't totally bomb this because of my decision! O_O

Also, I'd really like to thank my first two reviewers as well as the people who faved and followed this story! I hope this to your expectations.

**Summary: **Long ago, the Village of Konohagakure and the clan of Uchihas were the strongest of allies until the Uchihas betrayed the village…

**Warnings:** Horrid First Person POV writing, possible confusion of land whereabouts, there's TWO x-overs in this chapter!

'Thoughts.'

"Speech."

* * *

**Arc One: Part 2**

_**Hunt**_

* * *

The gentle trill of birds could be heard from outside as Umino Iruka walked down the lavish halls of the palace. As he passed a window, he smiled when he saw fox demons scurrying around. The prince's first potential mate would be arriving soon, no less than six months at the most, and everyone was excited and anxious to see who it could be. Would it be a handsome demon? Or a rich, human noble? Maybe a pretty princess!

The possibilities seemed endless for the citizens of the Land of the Fox.

Iruka sighed. If only Naruto showed the enthusiasm everyone else had. He seemed to dislike the idea of being mated even though he usually pines for romance (which only he and Kurama-sama knew). When Naruto was asked why, the other replied that he didn't know. He shook himself out of his musings as he stood in front of said person's door. A small smile played on his lips. It was covered in drawings of foxes and fishcakes; decorated by Naruto and Kurama-sama themselves.

He knocked softly on the door before putting an ear to it. His fox demon hearing picked up the light snoring emitting from the prince's room. Iruka couldn't help but to roll his dark brown eyes. Of course, the prince was still asleep. It was only ELEVEN IN THE MORNING.

Iruka kicked the door open, an irate expression on his face as he watched Naruto jump up from his spot in his chair before relaxing once seeing him. Naruto looked at him with hazy blue eyes before he yawned and stretched. "Morning already…?"

Iruka nodded, face softened and posture more relaxed at watching his charge sleepily walked over to him and give him a swift morning hug before stumbling to the bathroom to wash up. Naruto was in a surprisingly good mood considering he had slept in a chair…

The fox demon frowned as he started shifting through the prince's clothes for the day's attire. Naruto has been found sleeping in that chair so often that he was beginning to worry. It was common knowledge that Naruto found his lessons a perfect time to snooze, but now Naruto wasn't falling asleep on purpose. Even subjects such as training couldn't keep the prince awake.

He had expressed this concern to Kurama-sama, but he had shrugged him off saying that Iruka needed to get his mother-hen tendencies under control. This had earned Kurama-sama a slap on the head. Only because he and Kurama were such good friends from when they were young kits was he allowed to hit the other without consequences.

"-sei…Are you okay?" Snapping out of his musings, the demon looked up to see a fully-clothed Naruto staring at him. He wore a red t-shirt with a black, hooded vest that showed a nine-tailed fox breathing blue fire on its back; Kurama's crest. He also wore black capris and black, open-toed fighting sandals. He had adorned on his right hand a black fingerless glove, the left, a red counterpart, and had a kunai strapped to his belt.

Iruka coughed a little to hide his embarrassment of being caught so deep in his thoughts. Meanwhile, the blond laughed.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Iruka-sensei glared at me, but I shrugged him off. He didn't mean anything with it.

When he first became my mentor, he usually blew up and lectured me non-stop because I didn't pay attention. After spending more than a decade of being tutored, he's become something of an older brother to me. An over-bearing and over-protective older brother who still lectured me on this and that, but still.

He sighed, which he did a lot, and began to lecture me about staying up late (which I totally didn't do). I didn't stop him; any interruption just delayed my grand escape.

Iruka-sensei was young for a demon, about 700 years old compared to the average lifetime of about 10 thousand years. He was dark-skinned and dressed in a formal-looking suit with two dark brown fox tails swishing behind him. Iruka-sensei had his brown hair tied up in a pony-tail as his dark brown fox ears twitched to every sound that could be heard. On his nose was a horizontal scar; where it came from, no one would ever tell me.

I stomped down the slight jealousy I often felt when I saw them; it must be fun to have tails that could provide warmth on winter hunting trips and to have better hearing with those ears of his to catch prey…

It was okay, though. Kurama-ji always said that I had better hearing and more strength and chakra than the average human, so it's something. Something I always tell myself in hopes of making me feel better.

"Naruto…"

I looked up, having ignored his entire lecture in favor of staring out the door to freedom. "Yes?"

"Have you even been listening?" He looked at me disapprovingly. I grinned cheekily.

"Aw, sensei! You've given me that speech at least a hundred times. I should have it memorized by now!" Iruka-sensei rolled his eyes and put his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"That's not the point, Naru-" I cut him off, wanting to escape before he launched into another long speech.

"See ya, Sensei!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway, dodging servants and slaves alike until I bumped into someone. My momentum didn't push them back even an inch! The other chuckled deeply as they put hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see the amused face of my adopter, Kurama-ji.

His crimson eyes asked me a silent question as I struggled against his grip, laughing. 'What are you doing, Naru-kit?'

"Running from Iruka-sensei." I said when I finally got free. He shook his head, his long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail behind him swished as he did. He wore a black sweater and pants with a long, red cloak over them. I already knew that his crest was on the back of the cloak for I have seen it more times to count. Nine red tails and a pair of fox ears on his head completed his person.

He was so lucky that he had immunity to high temperatures or else I'd think he'd be roasted a long time ago.

The Land of Foxes was always hot and humid due to it being close to the equator, just south of it actually. The capital, which is we are, was near the south-east corner of the land where the Waters of the Whirlpool greeted and amazed us with its beauty at the harbors or beaches.

The northern area was mostly desert; being so close to the Land of Wind. It was somewhat difficult to live here unless you had a high immunity to high temperatures. Fox demons thrived because of their connection with fire and heat. I was able to live here because I grew up in this climate. The heat is only beaten by the Land of Wind and parts of Land of Sun, Moon, and Spirits.

I tilted my head when I noticed he wasn't wearing his crown. He usually had it on by now. Before I could ask, I heard Iruka's voice from the far side of the palace. I smirked, adrenaline filling into my bloodstream. I loved chasing and being chased; it was fun and exhilarating feeling to experience.

However, I didn't have time to play around; I wanted to go to the forest.

The forest was where I love to be the most. There's something amazing about running past trees and bushes, swimming in the River of Stardust, and taking a nap in the shade of the Konohana Tree. Sometimes, I swear I can catch the fleeing remnants of memories of my past as I rushed past the trails leading to a rather poor and forever conflicted Land of Root that's been without a true leader for a while. It's repeatedly brought up in the gossips I hear around the village. Apparently, whatever land nearby had invaded the land without warning and the area has been in turmoil ever since.

Kurama-ji must've sensed my need to run for he walked over to a nearby window and opened it. He looked back to me and winked. "I'll hold him off. You go have some fun. Maybe a little hunt?"

I grinned and hugged him quickly before jumping out the window. There was shrubbery underneath the window that I could safely land and hide in. The shrubbery was a part of the garden that was hidden by the castle wall. That wall separated the palace from the surrounding village. When I did touch the ground, I quickly flattened myself to the ground to hide myself away from the passing guards in their full demon fox form (one was sandy brown with white paws and tip of his bushy tail while the other was fully black). I ran through this part of the garden recently (Iruka was chasing me to class) so my scent still blended with the surrounding area.

They wouldn't be able to differ the day old scent and me unless they stopped and took a good sniff. I felt my heart beat fast against my ribs. Praying they couldn't hear the loud thumps of my heart, I watched them just padded on along and away.

A swift, yet subtle SLAM after they were out of view told me that Kurama-ji was fulfilling his end of the bargain. I grinned once more; he was amazing. Not only was he brave and willing to die for his people, but he understood, loved, and took care of me. He was something of a prankster; I rarely see his serious side. While he had to hire Iruka as my caretaker because of his duty as king, he never let it stop him from canceling a day or two of being king every month to spend time with me.

I discreetly began to crawl my way out of the shrubs and over the castle wall. Once I was on the other side, I relaxed a little. I could walk somewhat freely as the guards out here patrolled the walls of the village rather than the castle walls until night time. My blue eyes searched the area. I was in a dark alley and I could see my father's subjects going about their daily life.

I smiled as three familiar kits, Konohamaru, Mougi, and Udon, chased each other down the street. They thought of me as some sort person for them to play with instead of just their prince. Seeing them play with each other always livened me up. Giving me hope that there would be a future to look forward to, the future that they would be proud warriors/medics/workers for the Land of Foxes.

Cautiously, I took a step out of the alley, squinting my eyes a little from the sudden sunlight.

A few villagers gasped or stiffened before they went back to their work, shrugging. It wasn't really uncommon to see me sneaking out. They had at first immediately alerted the guards, thinking I was escaping, but upon seeing that I just outran them and came back from the forest a few hours later on my own accord, they stopped. On the occasion, some of the older demons would send their older young with me, knowing that I was going to have a successful hunt.

As I walked down the dirt path away from the palace and towards the gates that led to the woods, I began to think up a way to repay Kurama-ji.

Well, he did hint for me to hunt, and hunting I shall do. It's been a while since we've had deer, his favorite, for dinner.

I nodded, determination pouring through my body as I shot for the village gates. Everything around me began to blur, sounds, images, even the swift steps I was taking until the gates came into view. Now, I could just sign-out and I'd be left alone to hunt in the forest, or I could do it the fun way (AKA, the wrong way, but faster and obviously funner) and just leave and risk all the guards coming after me.

Hmm, such a difficult decision… not.

When I was close to it, I poured chakra into my feet so I could run through without being recognized and dragged back.

All the guards on duty of the check-in desk saw was a blur. I chuckled; it'd be hours before news of my escaping got to them and a couple more before they assembled their swiftest to track me down. I was free, for at least a moment.

I ran a couple more kilometers before slowing to a stop in a clearing. A large forest surrounded the village. At the eastern edge of the forest, close to what use to be a proud village that had been destroyed a little more than five years ago, was Konohana, a tall sakura/cherry blossom tree that always made me feel content and protected just from seeing. It lay a little past the boundary into the Land of Sun.

Kurama-ji once said that it had once housed a tree spirit protected the ruined village. When the village was destroyed, the spirit went into a deep slumber, its tree withering to the point it would fall over any moment, dead. He had sent some of the best gardeners in the land to help the tree and the tree began to sprout leaves and was fully covered in them now. Yet, the spirit still sleeps.

He says only when the light of the village is returned, can the spirit wake.

Personally, I think he's just trying to cover up for the fact that he couldn't make it bloom.

To the west was the River of Stardust which emptied out through the Land of Moon on the far west into the Lake of Reflection. Traveling between Konohana and the river (Also known as the Trail of East/West across the Land of Fox) took seven full days of walking, rests not included. Like with Konohana, Kurama-ji had an interesting story to tell for the river.

Apparently, it's the gateway to the clouds where a land filled with villages that raised magicians that could summon dragons and ghouls and many others sorts of monsters and mystical beings was hidden. It could only be entered during a full moon in the middle of winter.

I told Kurama-ji to stop playing around with fairy tales and get on with my Kitsune-bi training. He only laughed at me before punching me clean through the castle wall.

I was in the infirmary for three months.

Though, he did stop telling me these stories. He never mentions them even if we passed by them on a walk, only looks at them with a strange look in his eye. I was and still am not sure if this was good or not.

Either way, the forest isn't really dangerous except for wild animals and a few rogues who mostly kept to themselves, or at least used to.

Recently, Kurama-ji has been thinking about forbidding solitary journeys ever since the chances of being mugged and killed when alone while walking to other villages and lands have doubly increased. The only reason he hasn't is because most didn't happen in the Land of Foxes. They occurred more in the Land of Illusion and near the Village of Sound which are quite a bit away from us.

There were more villages in the Land of the Fox, with pathways and trails that connected them to each other, but none were as huge as its capital, where I lived.

I stretched before crouching. I could already sense the presence of a pack of deer not too far from me. Crawling silently, I could see their hooves come into view behind a bush. I got into a crouching attack stance while putting chakra into my fingers. While I didn't have claws, I was told that by pouring chakra into my fingertips, I could have make-shift claws that were just as lethal. The kunai was for when I ran out of chakra or when I didn't want to be up-close and personal in a fight.

The forest was silent except for the steps of the deer and my own slow breathing. I didn't have to move because one was moving close to me now. Just a couple more meters…

I crouched so low that the grass started to sway from my breath. That's when I noticed something.

The forest was way too silent. I could normally hear the chirping of birds or the small tap-tap of insects as they crawled over the ground, but the only sounds were ones I already identified.

How odd.

I didn't move; any sudden sounds in the midst of silence could startle the deer and send them towards me. I don't think I'd stand a chance against a stampede of frightened deer. Suddenly, the deer started to step around the area anxiously before running away. I growled. Not only did my prey get away, but I didn't make a sound to cause them to leave! I sat back, my legs sore from holding my weight for so long.

Maybe Konohamaru caught whiff of my scent and brought the other two along to search me out for fun. They've done it several times, much to my annoyance and sometimes concern. They mean well, but they haven't been trained to fight just yet. Most of the times they followed me, it was at night time, when the forest was at its worst. You have to know how to fight if you wish to survive here.

I sniffed the air and sure enough, I could scent them.

I sighed and stepped out of hiding and into broad daylight. "Kono? Mougi? Udon? You know you shouldn't be out here…"

They jumped out of hiding, looking at me sheepishly. I crossed my arms as I inspected them to see if they were alright.

Konohamaru was the "leader" of the group when I wasn't around. He had short brown hair which was brushed back out of his eyes with a matching pair of ears, eyes, and tail. He wore a blue sweater and beige shorts.

Udon was a rather sickly boy, which was strange since foxes are known for their special regenerating and healing abilities. Like Konohamaru, he had short brown hair, ears, and tail to match. He wore black pants and a red shirt.

Mougi, the only female of the group, had bright orange hair held up with two stretchies and dark eyes. Her ears and tail were a red with white tips. Mougi wore a green tank-top with a blue skirt and black leggings. All of them wore black sandals.

Disheveled? Yes.

Hurt? No, thank kami.

Konohamaru stepped up with Mougi following him. After a swift slap to the arm, Udon joined his friends in front of me.

"We're sorry, boss, but we wanted to join you on your hunting trip!" Konohamaru said, eyes pleading. The others had hopeful expressions. I tried to harden my resolve; I was going to be going deep into the forest (thanks to them scaring away the deer). I couldn't risk them getting hurt from wild animals or rogues.

When I said this, their faces fell. I sighed and nuzzled each one. I really hated seeing such crestfallen faces. "I guess… it'd be alright… You must stick close to me until I go after prey. Stay hidden in trees until I signal you over, but at the first sight of danger that I know I can't handle, I will signal you to run, and you _have_ to run. Understand?"

The three instantly nodded their heads. I could almost see a happy, yet mischievous sparkle in their eyes. I sighed, was this really smart?

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Notes:**

1. Naruto grew up under kitsune teachings. Kitsune teachings means a lot of physical contact such as hugs and nuzzling. Get use to it.

2. Kono and the group follow Naruto to the woods in hopes that they can learn to hunt from him. Kits usually learn to fight as they approach 12 years. Kono and his group are 10-11.

3. Naruto refuses to mate because of- I'm not giving away my plot.

4. I struggled to find characters here. So many of the Naruto characters have already been assigned a role. I don't want to make an OC for certain parts, though I think I won't have too…because there's quite a lot of misc. characters in the canon and I always have x-overs to fill in other spots. So don't be that surprised if you see Harry Effin' Potter in this story in the Village of Hogwarts or the Stardust clan of flippin mermaids with Yuusei as their leader. (LOLWUTTHEHECKISWRONGWITHME?)

5. …I have got to make a map of this world because it's gonna get really confusing if I don't. Even for me and I'm making this crap up. My dream doesn't go into that much detail guys. Either way, it's really crappy, but it works. Whenever I get around to it, I'll make it in Sai and post it on DeviantArt for your reference (as well as mine). Until then (and after if you still need help), I will pull out my hard-copy on lined paper that I made in Government and try my best to help you understand. xD

**Any other questions shall be answered as they're asked. If they involve plot, I will say so and leave it at that.**

* * *

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
